Voice Message Love - Trad
by Liliael
Summary: Taehyung enregistre religieusement des messages vocaux pour Jungkook où il confesse son amour. Mais ils n'arrivent jamais au plus jeune, car il les effaçe avant qu'ils ne s'envoient. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque Taehyung dû changer de téléphone et qu'il ne savait pas comment fonctionnaient les iPhones ? Taehyung/Jungkook (Taekook) Slash. Traduction.


Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voici une traduction d'une fanfic concernant le couple Taehyung/Jungkook, alias le Taekook.

C'est une traduction de **Voice Message Love** par _the_obsessed_halfblood_ qui m'a donné son accord pour vous partager son œuvre. L'histoire originale se trouve sur archiveofourown, écrite en anglais, et je vous passerais avec plaisir le lien si vous le souhaitez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Tu ne comprends toujours pas, Jungkook ? » Taehyung soupira, regardant ses jambes. Il détestait les sentiments qui se mélangeaient dans ses tripes. « Tu n'es pas seulement un ami pour moi. Tu n'as jamais été juste un ami pour moi, d'accord ? Putain, j'aurais aimé pouvoir dire ça de la bonne façon, mais ceci est tout ce que je vais faire ? » Il respira profondément et leva les yeux. « Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment, putain. Comme, je suis dingue de toi. Comme je veux sortir avec toi. Putain. Pourquoi dors-tu ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Ne peux-tu pas te réveiller pour une fois – »

.｡.

Nous sommes désolés, la limite de temps a été atteinte. Si vous souhaitez supprimer le message vocal, appuyez sur 1. Si vous souhaitez enregistrer, appuyer sur –

.｡.

 _Clique._

.｡.

Votre message a été supprimé avec succès. Voudriez-vous –

.｡.

 _Clique._

.｡.

L'appel est terminé.

.｡.

« Merde. »

Tout avait commencé par Taehyung qui essayait d'appeler Jungkook pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

Bien sûr, qui appelait au milieu de la putain de nuit pour demander si quelqu'un allait bien après l'avoir vu toute la journée, mais Taehyung avait juste ressenti le besoin de le faire. Le besoin de savoir si Jungkook allait bien, s'il avait mangé, s'il s'était brossé les dents, s'il était fatigué, s'il avait besoin de câlins. S'il voulait que Taehyung soit celui qui le serre. S'il voulait parler. S'il aimait Taehyung autant que Taehyung l'aimait.

 _Soupir_. La vie était difficile.

Il avait continué à utiliser les messages vocaux plus longtemps qu'il ne s'en souvenait. C'était devenu un quotidien de base, et il avait l'habitude de "parler" à Jungkook comme ça.

Mais bien sûr, Taehyung était un _abruti_. Un abruti _complet_.

Il avait eu son téléphone pendant de nombreuses années, mais il était maladroit. Vraiment maladroit. Et il arrivait maintenant que son téléphone fût celui qui faisait une fausse route. Une chute d'une fenêtre.

« Non, non, non, attends ! » Taehyung cria, essayant d'attraper le téléphone en l'air, mais c'était hors de son contrôle, car il glissa entre ses doigts et tomba jusqu'au premier étage, s'écrasant sur le trottoir. « Putain ! »

Il se précipita en bas, avant de courir vers son téléphone, le prenant dans ses mains comme s'il venait de perdre tout son monde. Putain de _millénaires_.

« Oh mon dieu, oh putain, tu es ruiné, n'est-ce pas ? » Taehyung soupira, fixant son téléphone avec la plus grosse moue qu'il puisse gérer. « Putain, je déteste ma vie. »

Le téléphone fonctionnait quand même, mais l'écran était foutu et une partie s'en détachait.

 **À Muscleguk : Guk, j'ai cassé mon téléphone :(**

 **À Taehyunggie : T'as fait quoi ?**

 **À Muscleguk : Je l'ai brisé en morceaux TT**

 **À Taehyunggie : Merde. En auras-tu un autre ?**

 **À Muscleguk : Ouais. Je vais enfin acheter l'iPhone que je voulais. Souhaite-moi bonne chance :(**

 **À Taehyunggie : Bonne chance hyung ~ Fighting !**

Taehyung soupira. La journée allait être longue.

Après une éternelle file d'attente, il avait finalement réussi à mettre la main sur l'iPhone qu'il voulait. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le dernier sortit, mais le six fera l'affaire. C'était un bon téléphone.

Le pire était d'avoir à déplacer ses données et de perdre sa musique à cause de la musique Apple. Mais c'était bon, se disait Taehyung, il allait juste télécharger iTunes sur son ordinateur et y passer la musique illégalement téléchargée. Tout était bon.

Les numéros passaient à son nouveau téléphone, et heureusement, il n'avait pas perdu ses conversations. Il savait qu'il avait l'air d'un sale type, voulant garder ses conversations intactes, mais il n'y avait honnêtement qu'une seule conversation qu'il détesterait perdre.

Jungkook.

Et Jimin bien sûr, mais ne lui dites pas qu'il avait dit Jungkook en premier parce que sa carte de meilleur ami serait révoquée instantanément.

°ºð

Hier, il avait décidé de ne pas appeler Guk, parce qu'il était trop fatigué, et il n'en avait pas envie. Donc, bien sûr, Taehyung avait dû l'appeler pour la première fois avec un tout nouvel iPhone aujourd'hui.

Oh, comme il aurait aimé savoir comment ils fonctionnaient vraiment avant d'appeler en regardant en arrière.

L'appel alla rapidement à la messagerie vocale et Taehyung s'allongea sur son lit, ne portant que son sous-vêtement. C'était un cadre agréable, il était heureux qu'il soit détendu maintenant, alors qu'il savait qu'il pouvait parler à Jungkook comme il le voulait et qu'il avait l'impression d'être à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Il posa sa main sur son estomac et l'autre tenant le téléphone à son oreille.

La messagerie vocale émit un signal sonore indiquant qu'elle avait commencé. _Bien_.

« Guk, on s'est vu, comme quoi, il y a deux heures ? Tu me manques déjà. » Taehyung gémit, et son dos se cambra instantanément sur le lit, sa tête appuyant sur l'oreiller. « J'aurais aimé que tu sois là. »

Taehyung soupira, la main descendant vers son sous-vêtement, se frottant à travers le tissu. Il gémit doucement sur la ligne.

« Je veux vraiment que tu sois là. Putain, est-ce que j'ai dit que je voulais vraiment que tu me cloues contre le mur ? Comme, vraiment. » Il gémit, et sa bite se tordit à l'image de Jungkook l'épinglant contre le mur avec ces _gros bras musclés_ tout en ayant Taehyung à sa merci. Une chaleur se propagea jusqu'à sa gorge. « Tes lèvres étaient si belles aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais rien de plus que de les mordre, les avoir partout sur ma peau. » Il gémit et poussa son sous-vêtement jusqu'à ses genoux pour avoir accès à sa bite à moitié dure. Il l'entoura d'une main et gémit maladroitement. « Je veux aussi vraiment te sucer … Putain, c'est un de ces jours où les messages sont avec moi juste extrêmement excité. J'aurais aimé que tu ne me touches maintenant et pas moi. » Il fit la moue, se caressant délibérément. Son dos se courba d'avant en arrière et il se sentit incroyablement vide. « Merde. Je veux te dire combien je t'aime, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire. Peut-être qu'on serait en train de baiser, hein ? Je veux vraiment que tu me baises en ce moment. Dieu, je me sens si vide, j'ai besoin de ta grosse queue à l'intérieur de moi, Guk. »

Taehyung trouva une position plus confortable et donna un coup de pied pour retirer son sous-vêtement. Il écarta les jambes et trouva le réconfort en pressant doucement ses doigts sur son entrée, souhaitant qu'ils soient ceux de Jungkook, mais ne les poussant jamais.

« Dieu, je suis littéralement si dur, non. Merde, Jungkook. » Il gémit, pressant doucement le bout de l'un de ses doigts après l'avoir enduit du liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui s'écoulait de sa bite. « J'ai tellement envie de toi. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi sucer ta bite et viens me baiser… »

.｡.

Votre message a atteint la limite de temps.

.｡.

Taehyung soupira, prêt à l'annuler, mais soudain la ligne s'éteignit, et quand il regarda son téléphone, le menu d'appel s'affiche.

« Quoi ? »

Il regarda son téléphone. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi que ce soit. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Il regarda et regarda. Et paniqua.

« Oh mon dieu, putain, est-ce que ça s'est envoyé ? » Il se lamenta pratiquement et remit son sous-vêtement, debout, essayant de trouver des réponses sur ses murs, sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui en donner …

Son instinct lui disait d'aller chercher sur Internet pour savoir ce qui se passait.

 **Recherche Google : Les messages vocaux sont-ils envoyés automatiquement lorsque vous atteignez la limite de temps ?**

Les réponses concernant Samsung apparurent et il gémit.

 **Recherche Google : Les messages vocaux sont-ils envoyés automatiquement lorsque vous atteignez la limite de temps dans les iPhones ?**

Et il réalisa alors, merde, qu' _ils le faisaient_. Ils le _faisaient_ putain.

Alors, il fit la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. Et appela Jimin.

Le téléphone bipa une fois, deux, trois –

« Jimin, oh bordel de merde, j'ai foiré. » Il cria pratiquement, et Jimin gémit à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Il est trois heures du matin. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire ? »

« Le message vocal envoyé immédiatement et Jungkook l'a maintenant, et je ne sais même pas quoi faire. _Putain_. »

« Oh merde. » Dit Jimin, semblant bien réveillé maintenant. « Est-ce que tu disais que tu l'aimais ? Parce que, je veux dire, tu pourrais lui avouer pour une fois. »

« Jimin, je me masturbais en pensant à lui. Jimin, oh mon dieu, je suis tellement embarrassé, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

« Merde, d'accord, c'est pire que ce que je pensais. » Jimin dit, et il réfléchit une seconde.

Aucun ne pouvait apparemment trouver des idées.

« Putain, Taehyung, tu as merdé. » C'était tout ce que Jimin pouvait dire, et il rit un peu.

« Ouais, sans déconner. » Tae répondit, et il avait l'air amusé même s'il _paniquait_ toujours.

« Okay, mon dieu, options. » Jimin commença à réfléchir. « Options, options. »

« Hm. » Taehyung fut d'accord, essayant de penser à quelque chose.

« Okay, donc Jungkook est probablement endormi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais, je suppose. Sinon, il aurait décroché le téléphone. »

« Tu peux le supprimer demain. Passe chez lui et supprime-le tôt le matin. Invente une excuse comme si tu voulais prendre le petit-déjeuner avec lui ou quelque chose du genre, et arrache-lui son téléphone. Ça semble être une bonne idée. »

« Je, ouais, je pourrais passer plus tôt. »

« Totalement ». Jimin fut d'accord, et les deux se turent.

Jimin soupira.

« Ou tu pourrais juste lui dire. »

« T'es dingue, Jimin ? » Taehyung devient flou.

« Hé, tu es dans ce trou depuis longtemps. Autant que tu puisses en sortir maintenant. »

« Je sais, mais comme – » Et la sonnette retentit. « Merde, laisse-moi répondre à la porte. Mais reste au téléphone au cas où je serais assassiné. »

« Qui sonne à ta porte à cette heure-ci ? »

« Probablement mon voisin. Qui sait ? »

« Okay, ouais, je suis là. » Jimin hocha la tête et Taehyung s'approcha de la porte.

« D'accord, mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? J'aime, j'ai juste – » Et Taehyung plaça son téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule pour répondre à la porte. « Je ne peux pas avouer à Guk que je l'aime – »

Jungkook était debout derrière la porte. Il se tenait juste en face de Taehyung, le regardant avec un mélange de luxure et de trahison dans les yeux. Mais surtout la détermination.

« Jungkook ?! » Taehyung paniqua à nouveau et Jungkook poussa la porte ouverte, se dirigeant vers Taehyung. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici – » Et avant que Taehyung ne puisse poser une question appropriée, Jungkook l'attrapa par les hanches et relia leurs lèvres ensemble instantanément, fermant la porte derrière eux avec son pied. Le téléphone de Taehyung tomba par terre. Ok, un autre téléphone foutu en l'air. _Super_. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne.

« Quoi, Jungkook ? » Demanda Jimin, confus. « Il est là ? Taehyung ? » Et le garçon se tut, entendant les bruits des baisers. « Merde, bon sang. Je n'étais pas un imbécile après tout. » Jimin gloussa à lui-même, avant de s'éloigner du téléphone. « Yoongi, bébé, tu me dois 50.000 wons ! » Il cria avant que la ligne ne s'éteigne.

Taehyung ne put s'empêcher de gémir durant le baiser, ne comprenant rien d'autre qu'il enroula ses bras autour du cou du garçon. Après quelques secondes qui ressemblèrent à des années, Jungkook s'éloigna et Taehyung pleurnicha à la perte de ses lèvres. Il essaya de suivre le garçon, mais Jungkook garda ses distances.

« Alors, maintenant qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde, je peux te baiser comme tu le voulais et t'emmener à un rendez-vous demain ? Sans parler de te demander d'être mon petit-ami ? »

Il y avait tant de choses qui traversaient l'esprit de Taehyung qu'il était un peu perdu, mais il comprit _tout_ quand même.

« Putain, oui, putain de merde. » Taehyung gémit et Jungkook sourit, avant de tenir Tae par les jambes, les mains sur le dos des cuisses nues et laiteuses du garçon, pressant à nouveau leurs lèvres ensemble. Taehyung gémit et Jungkook ne perdit pas de temps pour les coucher tous les deux sur le lit de la chambre de Taehyung, connaissant l'endroit comme le dos de sa main.

°ºð

Taehyung ne s'attendait pas à ce que le fait de se réveiller avec Jungkook soit aussi satisfaisante. Surtout, sachant que le garçon était nu et que le cou comme la poitrine de Taehyung étaient couverts des suçons du garçon, le marquant ainsi. Il était au paradis.

Le garçon avait l'air parfait en dormant, mais Taehyung se rendit compte qu'il ne l'était pas un peu quand le garçon ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

« Bonjour, mon magnifique _petit-ami_. »

Putain, Taehyung ne se lassera jamais d'entendre ça.

« Bonjour beau gosse. » Il riposta d'un air vicieux, et Jungkook sourit en s'appuyant sur lui avant de reconnecter leurs lèvres.

« As-tu bien dormi ? » Demanda Jungkook, avec un sourire.

« C'est le cas. » Taehyung sourit aussi. « Le meilleur sommeil de ma vie. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais il y a une chose cependant. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« J'ai rêvé que tu enregistrais tous ces messages que tu avais fait et que tu avais continué à envoyer. Et ce que tu as fait quand tu les enregistrais. » Il confessa, et Taehyung devient incroyablement rouge. « Donc, il va falloir que tu recrées ces scènes pour moi, Tae. »

« Quoi ? Jungkook oh mon dieu. »

« Certaines choses doivent juste arriver. » Jungkook lui sourit. « Veux-tu me montrer comment tu t'es touché en pensant à moi, combien de doigts tu avais en toi, ce que tu ressentais – »

« Jungkook ! Oh mon dieu ! » Taehyung protesta, couvrant son visage.

« Tu m'aimes. » Le plus jeune sourit, et Taehyung le frappa sur la poitrine. Ça ne fit pas autant mal à Jungkook qu'à Tae. Il était fait d' _acier_ , jura Taehyung.

L'aîné sourit timidement, en éloignant ses mains de ses yeux. Jungkook lui sourit brillamment.

« Ouais. » Taehyung hocha la tête. « Je le fais. »


End file.
